HexOh!
by Super-nanny
Summary: Poor little Serenity, she has no idea what is in store for her. She hasn’t even the slightest clue but she will soon enough, and when that happens…she’ll need to watch herself!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own nothing so please don't sue!

Author's notes: Okay, over here in England we've got this thing called Hex, which is kind of like Buffy. So I thought I'd do a crossover of it and Yugioh! Don't worry if you haven't seen it, I'll fill you in along the way, okay? Good, on with the story…

**Hex-Oh!  
****Chapter 1 - It begins**

Serenity woke with a start as she gasped for air.

"What was that?" she whispered to herself.

"Something you'd like to share with us Miss Wheeler?" the teacher asked as she, and the whole class where staring at her.

"Oh…no madam," Serenity replied as the class laughed at her and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Good now lets get back to work…"

"Hey," her blond haired friend whispered to Serenity as she sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she replied. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched from outside and immediately looked out of the classroom window, but no one was there. "…I think."

* * *

Later, after school, all the gang met up and was all walking home together…

"Hey Serenity, me and the gang are going to hang out at Yugi's, want to come?" Joey asked.

"Sorry I can't, I've got to get home. I've got loads of school work to do," Serenity replied.

"Oh okay…I'll come with you then."

"Don't be silly, you go and have a good time."

"All right I will. See you at home." Joey said to his sister as he walked off with his friends.

"Bye Joey!" Serenity said as she began to walk on, but still looking at her brother walking away. Then suddenly, she crashed into someone, making her fall down and dropping her books on the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she immediately apologised.

"It's okay, here let me help you up," the stranger said as he held his hand out towards her. Serenity gathered her books and looked up to see a man standing over her with his hand out. He had short black hair that looks pushed back, blue eyes and a small beard.

"Oh…thank you," she replied, blushed a little at the handsome stranger as he helped her up. "Thank you so much."

"That all right," he said. Serenity then walked on towards her home as the man watched her go. He then noticed that she left one of her schoolbooks on the ground. He bent down and picked it up and then straightened up again as he held the book in his hand. The man then looked at her walking away again and smirked. "And so it begins."

* * *

Author's notes: Oh, what was that about? Those of you who know Hex might know who the man is, and to those who don't, well you'll find out later in the story! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

**Hex-Oh!  
****Chapter 2 - Nightmares**

Serenity opened her eyes to find that she was standing in a very dark room. But as took a few steps forward, a strong light barrier shot up in front of her and blocked her from moving. Suddenly, there was a light appearing from below her. Serenity looked down at her feet to see she was standing in some kind of hexagram glowing bright yellow/orange.

"What's happening?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she heard a scream and immediately looked up to see images flashing right in front of her, along with mysterious voices.

"What are so afraid of?" a man whispered.

"Cassie…" a young girl with black hair said in fear.

"You cannot win!" the man said again.

"…He will rinse the Nephilim." another camevoice.

Suddenly, among those images and voices, a large scary looking creature with huge dark eyes, scaly skin and sharp teeth jumped out at Serenity, Serenity screamed and tried to step back but she tripped over. But suddenly, the Hexagram's light barrier came back up and blocked the creature immediately before it could reach Serenity.

Serenity took a few deep breaths before she tried to get back up again. But before she could, she heard another scream and she looked behind her.

"No!" the black haired girl yelled as she and the other man was standing over a blond haired girls body. Serenity also noticed that there was someone else standing in the shadows holding a dagger with blood on it. Suddenly the blond haired girl's body started to disappear into dust, just as the man looked up and started walking over to Serenity, who was watching in fear.

He then stepped into the light as Serenity looked at him in confusion, like she'd seen him before.

"What are so afraid of?" he said.

* * *

Suddenly, Serenity woke up from her bed, gasping for air.

"There's that dream again…" she whispered to herself as she got out of her bed and headed out of her room and down the stairs. "More like a nightmare."

As Serenity got to the kitchen, she saw her big brother, Joey, in there making himself a midnight snack. As she entered, he immediately saw her.

"Serenity? What are you doing up at this time of night?" he asked his young sister.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied.

"I got hungry, how about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said as she went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Those 'dreams' again?"

"Yeah…I don't know, they just keep coming to me," Serenity replied as she sat up against the window. But suddenly, she noticed someone standing out there under the street lamp.

"What are they about?" Joey asked.

"Huh?" Serenity replied as she drew her attention away from the window and back to her brother.

"Your dreams, what are they about?"

"Oh…I can't really explain them…" she said as she looked out of the window again, but this figure that was standing has already gone. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Joey called out, but Serenity had already gone out of the kitchen and back up to her room.

* * *

Serenity entered her room, but suddenly noticed someone lying on her bed. It was a girl, around about 17 years old. She had short black hair with a straight fringe and she wore a black dress with a red rose tied around her neck.

"Oh finally, there you are, I've been waiting ages," the girl said as she got off Serenity's bed, walked up to her and took the water bottle out of Serenity's hand. "Oh, it that for me? Thanks! You have no idea how much travelling takes it out of you!"

"Wh…who are you?" Serenity questioned in confusion.

To be continued…

Author's notes: So what do you think? Please Review!


End file.
